


Cats and Drinking

by curiouslygray



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Animals, Drinking, F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/curiouslygray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura got a bit too drunk and saw a cat.<br/>Carmilla gets woken up by a banging in her backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first time posting on here. Let me know what you think.

"So, where do you guys want to go tonight?" You asked.

"Well," LaFontaine started, clapping their hands together, "since it's your birthday today, we decided to take you out for a little treat."

You groan, "I told you guys I don't want to do anything big for my birthday."

"Too bad Hollis," Danny spoke, nudging your shoulder, "We're taking you out for a night on the town."

"Perr, you're allowing this?"

Perry shrugged, "It's good to let loose every once in a while."

You groaned again, which got a laugh out of Danny and LaF. Finally, you shook your head and asked, "Alright so where are we going?"

* * *

 

A loud bang wakes you up. You jolt up in bed, eyes darting around for the source. You hear another and notice it's coming from outside. /probably just the neighbors/ you think as you check your clock; 3:23 am. Rolling back over in bed, you notice the shot by your feet is empty.

_Crap. I forgot to let Hastur back in._  

You consider leaving the cat out there for the night. It's not your fault he didn't come back in when you called. But you don't know what you'd do without him, so you climb out of from under your covers and walk out to your kitchen. You're about to open the back door when you find the what was probably the source of the banging. In your backyard is someone hunched over Hastur petting him.

"What the frilly hell is this?" You exclaim, bursting through your back door. Hastur looks up at you and so does the person.

"Cats are great, aren't they?" The girl next to him giggles. Of course, a drunk college kid, "I realllllly like kitty cats. They're so cute and fluffy and sweet."

"Yeah I guess so," you slowly approach the girl, "look is there anyone I could call to come get you or is there a place-"

That's when the girl pukes on your feet. Hastur jumps up and runs into the house as you stare the girl down.

"Alright you know what, come here." You reach down and pick the girl up. You carry her into your house bridal style and sit her down on the kitchen table.

"Stay here." You tell her. Turning on the faucet, you jump up on to counter and set your feet in the sink. As your cleaning off your feet, the girl keeps mumbling about cats and giggling. You're almost done when you notice her staring at you.

"You're pretty. Like, really pretty." She says, half sliding half falling off the table towards you. You manage to catch her and she places  her hand on your collarbone.

"So I've been told," you brush her hand off as she bites her lip, "Look can you at least tell me your name? Or why you in my back yard at three am?"

"Orrrrrr we could go check out your bed together." The girl leaned in, messily planting her lips on your cheek and you're not sure if that was her target or not.

"Liquid courage is a bitch, isn't it?," you shake your head, "Listen, you can sleep on the couch. I'm going to go sleep in my bed with Hastur. Whether you're here or not in the morning- that's fine. Just don't take anything." 

The girl just blankly stares at you, her eyelids looking like they're struggling to stay open.

"Oh fucking hell" you pick her back up and walk into the other room. You lay her down on the couch and even before you have to drape the blanket on her, she's fast asleep.

You shake your head and walk into your room. Hastur has already taken residence in his usual spot. After you climb in and find your spot under the covers, you quickly fall asleep.

* * *

There's a pounding through your skull as you suddenly become aware of the physical world around you. Laying on you is a blanket and you're laying on top of a couch that you don't recognize as you crack your eyes open. Looking around the room, you realize you don't recognize anything. You jolt up off the couch, half falling off.  
You scramble to your feet and then to find your phone, only to find empty pockets.

"Fuck" you whisper. It has to be here somewhere. Trying to be as quiet as possible, you sneak around through a doorway, into the kitchen. You stop mid step as you see a girl with dark hair sitting on the counter, a book in one hand a glass of orange juice in the other. She looks up, narrows her eyes and growls, "You."

"Me? I-I'm sorry. I don't know where I am and-"

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be woken up at three am?"

You pause, taken a little aback, "very?"

"Exactly," The girl set down her book and the glass, then slid down off the counter, "Now add to that having to dealing with a drunk college girl, who won't answer any of your questions, petting your cat only to then puke on you."

The girl's cold stare and recollection of the night, well morning, before caused the blood to drain from your face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I swear I don't normally act like that!" You begin stammering apologies and try to explain when you notice the girl starting to smirk. She stops you mid sentence by saying, "It was pretty funny though when you tried to sleep with me."

Your face must have been pretty funny because the girl bursts out laughing. She holds her hand out and says, "Name's Carmilla."

You sigh in relief and take her hand, "Laura."

"So, Laura, tell me, what possessed you you break into my backyard at an ungodly hour and pet Hastur?"

* * *

The girl, Laura, recounted the previous night. Her friends dragging her out to a bar and allowing her to get very very drunk. On the way back to one of their apartments, Laura must have seen Hastur sitting on the fence and got sidetracked.

"Do you need anything for your headache?" You ask.

"No, no. I'm fine. Thank you though, for everything," the caramel haired girl stood up from her chair, "but I really should be going to find my phone."

"Sweetheart, you didn't have a phone last night. Look, I can drive you to your friend's apartments. It's the least I could do."

Laura nodded, once again thanking you. You waved your hand, dismissing it as you grabbed your keys.

"Come on buttercup. We should return you to where you belong."

The two of you walk out to your car. It wasn't much, but it ran and stayed together pretty well. You climbed into the driver's seat and Laura hopped in next to you. She told you the address and you knew where the street was, so you backed up out of your driveway and headed out.

You learned that the two of you went to Silas University- so she wasn't exactly a college girl anymore. She was a journalism major. She's been working with The Styria Enquire for two years after an internship there. You talk about the series of odd jobs you worked while in school and how you're now a manager at a book and music store.

You pull into the the apartment parking lot and put your car in park.

"Here you go cupcake."

She hugs you, "Thank you again and sorry for, well, everything."

You shrug it off again as she gets off of your car, shutting the door behind her. You watch as she approaches the door. She messes around with a box next to the door. Soon after, three red heads come out of the door, one almost knocking Laura over with a hug. You watch a little longer as Laura seems to rehash the morning's adventure. She points to your car and the four of them walk over. You sigh, and get out of your car.

"You must be Carmilla," said the curly haired ginger.

"Must I be?" You said nonchalantly, "Yeah I am. I'm guessing you three are Laura's friends?"

"Yep," said the one with an undercut, "I'm LaFontaine. This," they said, placing their hand on the curly haired one, "is Perry. The one of naturally unnatural height is Danny."

You nodded to ask of them. Danny spoke up, saying, "Thank you for taking care of Laura."

"Keep better hold of your drunk friends," You waved, "Take care." You start getting into your car when a thought crosses your mind. You grab an old receipt and a pen off the floor.

"Hey Laura!" You yell, getting out of your car, "You forgot this."

You meet her part way through the parking lot and hand her the receipt. She gives you a quizzical look and you say, "Hit me up anytime."


End file.
